


Secrets

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: Out of nowhere, you broke up with Hongjoong. After more than two years of relationship with a lot of happy memories, you decided to break up with him. None of them understood why, but especially Hongjoong didn’t understand why you would do this, until one day when he saw you again. Everything became clear and he wasn’t sure he should be mad or relieved.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

Hongjoong just came home from a long studio session with the boys to spend the rest of the evening with you. But instead of finding you on the sofa with your favourite movie on, he found you in the bedroom packing the clothes you had brought here for nights you would spend here. Hongjoong instantly wondered what he might have done wrong. Has he forgotten your anniversary? No that wasn’t due until in three months. Maybe he had forgotten your birthday? But it was also no because that wasn’t due either. Was there a date you had planned and he had forgotten, but he could also answer that question with ‘no’.

“Baby? What is wrong?” Hongjoong tried to take your arm to stop you from packing but you removed your arm before he could grab it. He felt the ache in his heart. There had to be something he did to upset you this much.

“This doesn’t work anymore, we need to break up.” you simply said.

Hongjoong watched you pack for a while, trying to form words to understand what was happening here. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“No, I just realised that we don’t have a future together. Our lives are just too different.” you simply responded.

“And you realised that just like that?” Hongjoong couldn’t believe what he heard. “Yesterday, before we went to bed you said you love me and you cannot wait to grow old with me.” he reminisced. “And you want to tell me that this is gone now?”

“I came to my senses now. I was wrong to think that,” you explained.

“You... you came to your senses?” Hongjoong looked at you, but you wouldn’t even meet his gaze.

“Why can’t you just let it go and accept it?” you snapped.

“Because we had two amazing years that you are throwing away right now! Out of nowhere! Not once have you mentioned worries or any doubts about the relationship!” Hongjoong raised his voice, not understanding what had happened.

“But I tell you now, don’t I?” you coldly responded, meeting his gaze for the first time today.

“Yes, and I will leave nor or I will regret what I said later.” Hongjoong looked at you.

“I won’t be here anymore. It is over,” you said.

Hongjoong only nodded. “If that is what you want, okay. Leave the key on the table.” Hongjoong said defeated. He looked one last time at you before heartbroken he left the apartment to return to the studio.

When Hongjoong arrived in the studio everyone was surprised to see him back because he said he would spend the day with you. But everyone instantly knew something was wrong. Hongjoong expression completely shut off, and there is nothing to see. No emotion and he was somewhere else with his thoughts.

The boys only watched him go into the studio room to close the door and curtains. And then music chords were coming out of it. It was a mixture of happiness that got destroyed by a heavy force. The boys really wondered what happened that Hongjoong was in such a mood. But no one dared to interrupt Hongjoong.

Hongjoong was someone who needed space but would come to them if he needed to talk. Therefore the boys talked about something else while listening to the chords that came from Hongjoong’s room.

Eventually, after two hours, Hongjoong came out and sat down on the sofa next to Seonghwa and put his phone on the table and looked into the round of his seven members looking worriedly at him.

“She broke up with me,” Hongjoong said while fumbling with his hands.

“What?” Seonghwa blurted out. Yunho narrowed his eyes while Yeosang choked on his water.

“I really can’t tell you why. I just know that I saw her packing her bags and she told me that we have no future together.” Hongjoong said and looked up to the boys, with some tears running silently down his cheek.

“Talking to her was not working?” Seonghwa wondered.

Hongjoong shook his head, leaning back and hugged his legs. “I tried to know what was wrong, but she didn’t say much. I don’t know if I have done something to upset her. I really don’t understand what is going on.” Hongjoong admitted.

“Neither do we,” Yunho said. “Like why out of nowhere?” Yunho added.

“She didn’t even say goodbye.” San pouted.

“I think all I can do is move on and let her go if that is what she wants.” Hongjoong sighed.

After a bit of silence, San approached Hongjoong. “Can I give you a comforting hug?” he pouted.

Hongjoong chuckled and nodded. San sat down next to Hongjoong and cuddled him. “We are here for you,” San murmured,

“Can we publish the song I wrote?” Hongjoong asked.

“Sure! Tell us what you had planned, what our parts will be and we will be here.” Seonghwa smiled.

Hongjoong indeed published the song with the help of Ateez and it was a full success. Sold out albums, many awards and a lot more events. He was putting everything he had into his work now that it was all that he had left. The boys stood behind him and supported him with everything he needed to do to overcome this break-up.

Ever since you walked out of his life, he had never seen you again. He had not contacted you, nor had he tried to look you up to see how you were doing. He simply accepted the fact that you left him and made it clear that you had not seen a future with him. Therefore he was focusing on his career and put the newly discovered feelings into new songs.

But then after years, your paths crossed again. But what he saw was a shock, to say the least. He had never in his life expected you to leave him because of this. On your arm a small girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was calling you Mum the whole time, laughing around. And judging by the way she looked, Hongjoong knew it was his daughter. You left him because you thought he would leave you anyways.

Hongjoong was approaching you but you did not notice because your eyes were on your daughter, Yuna. “Have you ever thought about how I would feel about this?” he stood next to you, looking at the girl on the playground that was his daughter he had no idea about.

Shocked, you turned over to the person with the familiar voice you missed so much. His appearance had changed a bit. His blond hair got dark brown again, it was longer and braided on the side to put it into a man bun. His head turned to you, looking you into your eyes. “Have you ever realised how much I would have loved to see her grow? How much I would have loved to see you pregnant and help you? I would have gotten out at 3 am to get you whatever you craved and I wouldn’t have minded. What made you believe I would not want this?” Hongjoong wondered. “When have I ever given the impression that I don’t want this with you?” Hongjoong’s voice cracked and he looked down before looking back to the girl that was waving to him.

“I just thought you would prefer the idol life and don’t want to give his up for -“ you got interrupted.

“For what? A family? My girl running through the house screaming Daddy!” Hongjoong asked. “Or the crying in the middle of the night? I would have gotten up and would have cuddled her.” Hongjoong added.

“I am sorry.” you realised that he indeed would have loved this.

“You didn’t even give me a chance,” Hongjoong whispered. “You would have raised her alone until we die.” Hongjoong looked back into your eyes. “You never wanted to tell me, right?” Hongjoong swallowed hard, trying to hold the tears back.

The first time since you left him you realised how wrong you were. You thought he would be shocked to find out you were pregnant and that he would leave you anyways because you were young after all. But seeing him now looking at his daughter and saying these words, you realised that he would have loved every second of it. He would have stayed with you and he would have been the greatest father to be. “I really am sorry, Joong.”

Before he could say something, Yuna stood in front of you smiling. “Mum! Who is this?” she looked between you two.

Hongjoong met your eyes trying to read what you will say but he couldn’t read anything. He looked away and was about to walk away when he heard the words he didn’t expect to hear.

“This my dear is your father.” you knelt in front of your daughter, looking over to Hongjoong who turned around. “Remember that I said that Dad was busy and would come to you soon?” you stroke your daughter’s hair behind her ear. “Today, Dad comes back into your life.” you looked over to Hongjoong who approached you two. “Yuna, this is your father.” you smiled.

Hongjoong knelt next to his daughter and smiled. “Hi.”

Without hesitation, she hugged him making him lose balance and land on his butt. He held his daughter close and closed his eyes holding her. Your heart broke as you realised what big mistake you had done. He loved her and he would have done it even before she was born.

“I missed you, Daddy!” she cried into the crook of his neck.

“I am so sorry, baby. I missed you too and I promise I won’t go anywhere okay.” he leaned his head back, stroking the tears on his daughter’s face away.

“Promise?” she pouted, holding up her finger.

“I promise.” he intertwined his finger with hers and sealed the promise, kissing his daughter’s forehead. He got up and picked her up to hold her. “I mean it, I won’t ever leave her.” Hongjoong underscored while looking at you.

“You don’t have to,” you whispered. “I really am sorry.” you held back your tears. “It broke me to see you leave the apartment, I just assumed that you don’t want this, and I know it was stupid.” you rambled. “I am so sorry, Joong.” you sobbed.

Hongjoong gently grabbed your chin and leaned down to kiss you, stopping you to say anything else. You instantly putting your arm around his waist and pulling him closer. You missed his kisses, his warmth, you missed him.

He broke the kiss and looked into your eyes. “Never believe I would leave you ever again, okay? No matter what, talk with me.” Hongjoong gently said.

You nodded. “Never believing it again.” you cuddled on his side, looking to your daughter who smiled at her father. “Daddy, I want to show you my room.” she grinned.

“Well, then show me! And how about after that you will meet seven cool uncles who would love to meet you?” Hongjoong smiled.

“Are they really cool?” she shyly asked. “Oh yes, Uncle Seonghwa will spoil you with a lot of cute dresses. Uncle Yeosang, he will make a lot of jokes and probably tell you things about Daddy you should not know.” he poked her nose, making her giggle.

“Okay, but first my room.” she grinned.

“Yes, first your room.” Hongjoong grinned.

And he meant everything he said, not once had he left his daughter alone. Whenever he was on tour there were plenty video calls whenever he had some time. Even the members were trying to get into the video call to see the little girl who had them all wrapped around her finger. And even when he was on stage that Yuna watched, there was a hand sign they always did and he would do it into the camera so his daughter knew he was thinking about her. Yuna knew that her father was there with her, with every single day that passed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request check out my Tumblr @kimjoongie


End file.
